


Caveman

by tommiwithaquill



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommiwithaquill/pseuds/tommiwithaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Oliver was so uncomfortable with the idea of coming to the club, and Connor is finding those reasons out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caveman

**Author's Note:**

> I sent an anonymous thing to a friend, jokingly. I just knew I would end up writing it...here it is in all of it's glory! Hope you enjoy!

“Isn’t that guy a little old to be in here?” The man’s sneering was loud despite the hand that was held perpendicularly to his face. 

“How can you tell? He looks like he’s twenty to me.” 

“No way, dude. There’s grey in his hair! And he’s got some wrinkles on him. And that body is way too dad-bod to be twenty. Ugh. If he’s twenty he needs to learn how to function in this society. Seriously. Lift some damn weights or something.” The friend laughed and didn’t even try to hide it. 

“Yeah...looks like he’s trying too hard to be a twink. Clinging to his youth. I guess you’re right - but I mean. Can you blame him? He’s Asian. Nobody wants to tap that here...and those glasses. It’s like. Hey, haven’t you ever heard of lasik? Or even contacts? Seriously. And he’s totally cruising everyone here like some sick pedo.” The two of them erupted in snickers before moving further down the bar, and Oliver slowly took his glasses off and folded them neatly in his hand.

They had been standing close enough that Oliver had heard every single word they had said. The strangers had probably meant for him to, though. There was no way they had thought themselves quiet as they shouted over music despite being close enough that they could have traded words into one another’s ears without being heard. The eyes flicking towards him were also a dead give-a-way. 

Ollie was’t so sure Connor had heard; if he had he surely would have said something. Right? Otherwise he had ignored them, leaning against the bartop and sipping his drink like he wasn’t even with Oliver and was just the unlucky guy who got stuck next to the scrub. Oliver couldn’t stop the pull of his lips as he looked down into his drink - a simple Shirley Temple with extra cherries because he had promised Connor he could drink. Connor with his scruff and jaw that was accentuated perfectly by the darkness and playing lights. Connor with his clothes that were definitely suited to the clubbing kind of lifestyle. - all black and perfectly fitted. The man wasn’t even looking at Oliver - eyes reflecting the writhing, sweaty bodies on the dance floor. He wanted to go out there; Oliver could tell. He fidgeted and looked back down at the bubbles of his beverage, twisting dewed glass between his palms. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Connor suddenly yelled over the din. 

Ollie’s head jerked at the sudden words, eyes going a little wide. “We just got here,” he leaned in to say the words. Oliver hated clubs. He had told Connor that a long time ago and reaffirmed it with every nag since that morning about “going to this new place Laurel told me about”. Oliver was easy to wear down, though, and Connor knew every weakness to exploit so that he could get just what he wanted. That was the only reason - well, and to watch Connor and make sure he didn’t go anywhere, that Oliver had finally agreed to come. 

“Yeah. Well. It kinda sucks.” Connor called back before he shoved himself away from the counter and started pushing through the crowd. Oliver had to fight to keep up with the other man, eyes trained on the back of his blurry head before he submitted and slid his glasses back on. 

At the door he hesitated because he saw those two men again, talking to each other as they cooled down in the brisk Winter air. Connor had stopped just outside the entrance as well and he immediately looked over his shoulder, then held out a hand to Oliver. He couldn’t speak to the other man from that far a way so he just jerked his head back and Oliver quickly moved to grab for the man’s hand. When they walked by the two men who were shivering and trading a cigarette, they both gaped. “What the hell?” One whispered to the other. “Do you think he drugged that guy?” 

“He wouldn’t be walking, idiot. He’s not even drunk...” 

Connor stopped right in front of them which caused Oliver to bump into his shoulder. “Con-“ He was caught off by a deep kiss that shot fire right down to his belly. Oliver barely managed to grab onto the other’s arms before Connor was pulling away and tugging him by the sleeve towards the car. Ollie didn’t remember the drive home or the walk up the stairs because he was reeling the whole drive. 

It was only when he was shoved against the door that Oliver realized what was going on. “They’re idiots,” Connor said against Ollie’s teeth. “I love your glasses. They’re adorable, and when I met you, you were wearing them. They’re important. Just like the rest of you. And I hate how contacts make your eyes itchy - but you still wear them. You don’t have to just because you think you look better...” Connor knew that was the case, he wasn’t just assuming. Ollie had made enough degrading comments about the glasses to make that obvious. 

“And I think they’re probably blind. Have you seen your arms?” Connor went down to his knees as he said it, tracing his lips down the length of one toned arm as he went. He nipped at the inside of Oliver’s wrist before tugging at the man’s belt. “You definitely don’t look old. Or have grey hair. Well okay - maybe there are like. Two. But I love both of them. It’s hot.” Oliver laughed but it turned breathy when he felt lips at the lower part of his belly. 

Connor hadn’t been ignoring them - or ignoring Oliver. He hadn’t been watching other men and aching to dance with them. He had been trying to control himself and had probably been blaming himself for not listening. Oliver had told him he wasn’t comfortable going to clubs. He probably heard comments like those all the time, and that made Connor angry. “I mean. You still got carded for that dumb movie we went to. I didn’t even get carded for that stupid thing.” There was a nip to Oliver’s thigh that made him tremble, and Connor licked over the ache before he dragged his nose along the inner curve. “C’mere.” The other man tugged at Ollie’s wrists and the man went slowly down to the floor. 

“They’re just jealous they don’t stand a chance with a guy like you,” Connor mumbled. “They’ll be stuck with shallow assholes like I used to be. You’re so caring, and full of love. You shouldn’t have just any guy throwing themselves at you. I’m lucky to have you.” He was pressing tender kisses to Oliver’s stomach then, worshipping the man’s entire body save for the part that ached the most. Connor licked a path up to Oliver’s nipples and sucked gently at each before he pressed his mouth over Oliver’s. He kissed Ollie - and not just once, but over and over, deeper and deeper until Oliver didn’t stand a chance at breathing without tasting Connor. 

“I love you,” Oliver finally gasped the words when Connor pulled their lips apart. He didn’t realize that there were tears clinging to his lashes. It meant so much to hear a man like Connor saying those things to him, treating him so gently. He wasn’t a desperate last chance at a one-night stand. He wasn’t ignored in favor of other men, or holding anyone back. Connor loved him, truly loved every last part of him- from his glasses to his two grey hairs. The thoughts were zapped from his head when Connor’s hot mouth finally sank down over his cock. Oliver grabbed for his boyfriend’s thick hair with a choked sound, hips quaking up as Connor’s tongue dragged fire down the underside. 

When Oliver looked down the line of his body he expected to see a self-satisfied smirk - but instead he saw love, and concern, and determination. Connor wasn’t doing this to distract him, he was doing this to try and sear the affirmations into Oliver’s skin. He was doing the only thing he knew how, the thing he thought himself best at, to try and make Oliver understand. Ollie couldn’t hold the look and dropped his head back, hands gripping and releasing in the waves. 

He didn’t last long - he couldn’t, not when he got stuck in Connor’s eyes again. Connor, thankfully, was prepared and could tell just by the throb and desperate motions that he needed to tug himself away. Not that he wouldn’t have swallowed if he could - if it wouldn’t upset Oliver and cause him to fret. Connor rubbed his hand along the back of his mouth and then bent down to kiss Oliver’s slack jaw and parted lips. “I love you, too,” the man whispered with his stubble pressed to Ollie’s cheek. There was silence as Oliver pet down Connor’s back and enjoyed the feel of the other all around him, safe and sure - but then Connor had to go and shatter the moment. 

“I missed a part. Get into bed. My tongue and I will meet you there.”  
“What about you?” Oliver brushed his fingers along the hard shaft of Connor’s dick, causing the other man to tremble.

“Mm-mm. It’s all about you tonight. No reciprocation.” Connor said it with a smirk before he nudged Oliver’s side. “Now go. Bed. Now.” 

“Has my hotness caused you to revert into a caveman?” The fists banging against Connor’s chest just made him giggle, and Oliver finally ran to their bedroom. Maybe he really wasn’t as bad looking as Connor thought he was. But who cared if it was true? He had the only man in his life that he needed.

And that man treated Oliver like he was the whole world.


End file.
